harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quidditch World Cup
For the video game "Quidditch World Cup", see Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup The Quidditch World Cup has been held every four years since 1473. The competition sees Quidditch teams representing countries around the world compete for the World Cup. Recorded World Cups 1473 Quidditch World Cup The first ever Quidditch World Cup, the final was contested between Flanders and Transylvania. During the match, all 700 known fouls were committed, including the Transfiguration of a Chaser into polecat, the attempted decapitation of a Keeper with a broadsword, and the release of a hundred vampire bats from underneath the robes of the Transylvanian Captain. at the 1994 World Cup.]] 1994 Quidditch World Cup The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final was held on August 22, 1994 in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ireland flattened Peru in the semi-finals to set up a meeting with Bulgaria. The British nations didn't fare well; England was beaten three-hundred and ninety to ten by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg,and Wales lost to Uganda, . Bulgaria defeated in the semi-finals either Uganda, Luxembourg,Turkey or Transylvania. The final score between was Ireland 170, Bulgaria 160. However, the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum caught the Golden Snitch to end the match on his own terms. Known Competing Teams , Harry Potter, and Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.]] *Bulgaria *England *Ireland *Luxembourg *Peru *Scotland *Transylvania *Turkey *Uganda *Wales Riot Shortly after the final match at the World Cup, a riot broke out as Death Eaters began attacking the tents of wizards and witches as well as a Muggle family. They levitated, tormented, and humiliated Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. Various Ministry officials such as Arthur Weasley tried to help the Muggles. In the chaos that erupted, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley ended up wandering in the woods, where they ran into Draco Malfoy. He taunted them over the fact that the Death Eaters would target a Muggle-born like Hermione if they found her. Also during this time, Barty Crouch Jr managed to break out of his father's Imperius Curse, steal Harry's wand, and cast Morsmordre. When the Death Eaters spotted the Dark Mark in the sky, they fled, something Lord Voldemort scorned them for upon his return in the following year. Behind the scenes *The mathematics relating to the Quidditch World Cup are contradictory. If the Cup is held every four years and Harry is attending the four hundred and twenty second match, it should have started in 422 rather than 1473. It is perhaps possible that early in the origins of the Cup, the competition was played more often than every four years. If this is the case, it seems that the Quidditch World Cup could possibly have been held annually until 1862 (the three hundred and eighty-ninth World Cup), after which it was held every four years, correctly placing the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup in 1994. But calculated correctly, beginning in 1473 and occuring every four years, the World Cup Harry attended should be the 131st, and it should have been held in the summer of 1993, before he began his third year at Hogwarts. *The Quidditch World Cup hence response to the muggle world's World Cup of soccer, since wizards and witches from many countries participate in it. * A wizard ("Archie") attendant at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup declined 'male-appropriate' attire- thus high-lighting gender-role rules in Muggle couture. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry appears to support Bulgaria; however, in the book Harry, along with all the others, supports Ireland. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' ru:Чемпионат мира по квиддичу Category:Competitions Category:Quidditch competitions